A magnetic disk device comprises at least one disk and at least one head. If the plurality of disks are vibrated by disturbance or the like, the plurality of heads may be displaced to different positions. Thus, if one of the heads is changed to a different head, the magnetic disk device may have difficulty positioning each of the heads at a particular track.